Fantasmic
by Lylyne67
Summary: L'alcool peut parfois nous faire perdre tous nos moyens... Mais de temps en temps, il aide aussi à réaliser son fantasme !


**Titre** : Fantasmic

**Pairing** : Ulquiorra / Ichigo

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : Petit OS pour Xiara, ça fait déjà un moment que le scénario me travaille alors maintenant j'en profite pour le pondre ^^ En espérant qu'il te plaira )

**Warning** : Pour Xiara, y'a toujours du citron ! Et en plus, je suis drôlement contente de celui-là… C'est certainement le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent XD

.

Ichigo devait l'avouer, il avait des fantasmes. Enfin, tout le monde a des fantasmes, tout le monde se laisse parfois aller à rêver de pouvoir faire telle ou telle chose. Et en ce qui concernait l'orangé, il avait surtout un fantasme en particulier.

Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré, depuis qu'il s'était installé en face de lui pendant son entretien d'embauche. Son patron. Ulquiorra Schiffer, jeune cadre dynamique qui avait monté sa petite entreprise de création de logiciels.

A l'obtention de son diplôme, Kurosaki avait immédiatement postulé dans cette boîte. Il avait eu la chance infinie de non seulement décrocher un entretien mais en plus d'être retenu pour le poste.

Pendant la longue heure qu'il avait passée avec lui, à discuter de ses études, de ses aptitudes et de ses capacités, à négocier son salaire et ses différentes primes, il n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de ce regard vert émeraude.

Ces yeux qui donnaient de la couleur à son visage, qui ressortaient incroyablement par rapport à son teint pâle et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais.

Quoi que l'orangé ait pu dire, Ulquiorra était toujours resté de marbre. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un test, que le patron voulait voir s'il était capable de résister à la pression, mais depuis qu'il avait intégré son équipe, rien n'avait changé dans son comportement.

Tout cela rendait le jeune homme encore plus énigmatique. Plus mystérieux. Plus attirant. Depuis ce premier instant, l'ébène l'avait obsédé. A tel point qu'en rentrant chez lui le soir de l'entretien, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait glissé une main dans son pantalon sans même prendre la peine de l'ouvrir.

Sa main s'était instinctivement refermée autour de son sexe pour le caresser puis le pomper avec fermeté afin de le soulager de cette pression qui l'avait envahi.

Ichigo était homosexuel, tout le monde le savait et il ne s'en cachait pas. Il ne s'était jamais privé de se retourner sur le passage d'un bel homme. Mais dans ses souvenirs, jamais un homme ne lui avait fait tant d'effet.

Pas au point de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de se masturber sans s'être énuméré un scénario plus que chaud avec celui qui hantait ses pensées.

Ulquiorra le hantait nuit et jour. Il était gêné dans son travail parce qu'il le croisait plusieurs fois dans la journée. Il était gêné en rentrant chez lui parce qu'il devait passer la nuit seul et loin de son chef.

En gros, c'était l'éternel recommencement, le cercle vicieux, le chat qui se mord la queue. Mais jamais il ne pensera à démissionner pour se sortir l'ébène de la tête. Il était trop accroc pour envisager de ne plus jamais le revoir, même s'il ne faisait que fantasmer.

.

Cela faisait maintenant huit mois qu'Ichigo faisait partie de la société Murcielago et les fêtes de fin d'années approchaient à grands pas. Et comme la grande majorité des patrons en cette époque de l'année, Ulquiorra Schiffer avait organisé un repas de Noël entre collègues.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux dans la boîte, aussi l'ébène avait-il choisi de réserver une simple table pour dix personnes dans un restaurant chic de la ville.

Ichigo avait longtemps hésité sur la tenue à porter. D'un côté, il serait entre collègues et l'ambiance serait plutôt décontractée vu qu'ils avaient tous à peu près le même âge et qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Mais d'un autre, l'endroit qu'avait choisi le patron était réputé et classe.

Il fit donc un compromis avec un jean noir, une chemise de la même couleur avec une cravate à moitié dénouée de couleur pourpre, des chaussures de ville et un long manteau pour pallier au froid mordant du mois de décembre.

Et tout le temps qu'il avait mis à choisir des vêtements dans sa garde robe l'avait empêché de voir qu'il était déjà fortement en retard. Il était bien obligé de constater qu'il était le dernier arrivé en poussant la porte du restaurant.

« Ah, Kurosaki, enfin ! Installez-vous, nous allons commander l'apéritif. »

Malheureusement pour l'orangé, la dernière place vacante autour de la table se trouvait être celle en face de son patron. Décidément, le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Il allait devoir passer toute une soirée en face de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne soit pas incommodé par une large et douloureuse érection visible. La logique aurait voulu qu'il se concentre ailleurs, à un autre point de la table, qu'il observe l'un de ses collègues, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'IL était en face lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

Et pour ne rien arranger, c'est l'ébène qui occupait la plus grande partie de la conversation. Le comportement d'Ulquiorra était bien différent de celui qu'il avait sur son lieu de travail.

Sans pour autant devenir souriant et chaleureux, il était bien plus bavard et nettement moins réservé qu'en temps normal. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Ichigo s'imprégnait de la moindre de ses paroles.

Il s'imaginait une mélodie derrière les mots de l'ébène, bien que sa voix gardait son ton neutre. Et plus Schiffer parlait, plus Kurosaki buvait. Sa tête commençait déjà à tourner alors qu'ils n'en étaient pas encore au plat de résistance.

Malgré tout, il faisait son maximum pour ne pas avoir l'air trop bête. Il ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire et réfléchissait bien aux mots qu'il allait prononcer pour ne pas montrer aux autres son état d'ébriété.

Il faisait bien attention quand il se levait pour aller aux toilettes, essayant de marcher le plus droit possible. Et jusqu'à présent il était assez fier de lui, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'il avait trop d'alcool dans le sang.

Et tout aurait vraiment pu terminer en beauté si l'un de ses collègues n'avait pas proposé de terminer la soirée dans un bar. Qui disait bar, disait alcool supplémentaire et sa limite serait définitivement atteinte.

L'établissement que son collègue avait choisi était bondé et il ne restait que de petites tables qui pouvaient accueillir les dix personnes qui venaient d'y entrer. Un serveur leur avait permis de rapprocher des chaises d'autres tables et ils avaient pu se serrer pour tous tenir au même endroit.

C'en était définitivement trop pour Ichigo. Si au restaurant, en face de son patron, il avait du boire plus que de raison pour pouvoir se détendre, comment allait-il s'en sortir maintenant, alors que l'ébène était à côté de lui et qu'à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait il le touchait à cause de la proximité de leurs deux sièges ?

De grosses bouffées de chaleur l'envahissaient à chaque fois que leurs épaules ou leurs bras se touchaient. Pire encore quand il s'agissait des jambes. Il devait avouer, il crevait d'envie de lui faire du pied sous la table.

Mais malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgité, il ne se sentait pas encore assez désinhibé pour tenter le coup. Devait-il oser ou pas ? Simplement rapprocher son pied du sien, le frôler, juste pour voir la réaction d'Ulquiorra. Est-ce qu'il allait laisser sa jambe où elle était ou bien allait-il la déplacer en sentant le contact ?

Le temps s'écoulait indubitablement et son esprit n'était envahi que d'une seule et unique pensée, devait-il ou non faire du pied à son patron ? Il en était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne parlait plus et se contentait de regarder fixement le vide en face de lui, si bien que ceux qui l'entouraient pensaient qu'il en était au dernier stade de la fatigue.

La dernière tournée étant commandée, c'était le moment ou jamais. Un dernier verre et chacun regagnerait ses pénates. Une gorgée de l'ultime cocktail et il prendrait le taureau par les cornes.

Il approcha sa jambe doucement et tâtonna jusqu'à frôler la chaussure de son fantasme. Il ne fit pas un mouvement de plus et attendit la réaction de l'ébène. Celui-ci ne sembla pas bouger d'un pouce, seuls ses yeux avaient légèrement tourné pour lancer un regard discret à son employé.

.

Schiffer avait toujours été discret sur sa vie privée. Selon ses principes, il ne fallait pas mêler travail et plaisir et ce principe était petit à petit en train de fondre comme neige au soleil.

Le jour où il avait reçu Kurosaki Ichigo en entretien, il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il n'avait plus vu un jeune homme aussi séduisant depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, ça lui avait valu d'obtenir le poste. Remettons tout de même les choses à leur place, si l'orangé n'avait pas été qualifié il ne l'aurait pas embauché. C'était simplement que son physique était tout aussi intéressant que son curriculum vitae.

Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais soupçonné Ichigo d'avoir des vues sur lui. Force était de constater qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il en avait depuis le début de cette soirée.

Dès le moment où il s'était attablé en face de lui au restaurant, il avait senti la petite gêne dans ses yeux dès qu'il portait son regard sur lui, ce qui somme toute, arrivait assez souvent.

Il avait également remarqué le nombre impressionnant de verres qu'il avait descendu, témoignage de son inconfort. S'il avait encore un léger doute, il s'était envolé en sentant le pied du rouquin chercher le sien.

Ulquiorra avait décidé de ne pas bouger, de sonder l'homme assis à ses côtés pour voir jusqu'où il aurait le cran d'aller. Discrètement, il avait détourné le regard pour le voir du coin de l'œil agir comme si de rien n'était.

Mais sa jambe ne bougeait plus. Il avait simplement posé son pied contre le sien. Etrange comme sensation. Et maintenant l'ébène serait forcé de redoubler de vigilance pour ne pas rompre la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même. Ne jamais toucher à l'un de ses employés.

.

Le dernier verre fini, tous se relevèrent et prirent la direction de la sortie. Malheureusement pour Ichigo qui tentait toujours de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il n'avait pas trop bu, un vertige le pris dès qu'il eut posé un pied sur le trottoir.

Le changement brusque de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur avait eu raison de lui et il sentit ses muscles se relâcher et son corps se pencher lamentablement vers l'avant.

Il s'était déjà mentalement préparé à la chute douloureuse quand il se sentit rattrapé par un bras avant de se retrouver plaqué contre le corps de celui qui avait eu l'extrême bonté de le retenir.

« Oï Kurosaki, ça va pas ? »

Renji, celui qui partageait son bureau, s'était précipité vers lui quand il l'avait vu tanguer dangereusement. A l'entente de son nom, Ichigo releva la tête et aperçut celui qui le tenait toujours fermement pour ne pas le laisser choir au sol.

Il rougit fortement en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Ulquiorra. Celui qui ne devait absolument pas le voir dans cet état venait de lui sauver la mise. Il se demanda un instant ce qui était le plus humiliant, s'écrouler par terre comme un ivrogne ou être retenu par celui qu'il désirait ?

Son cerveau lui rappela vite la situation et il se redressa du mieux qu'il put pour se défaire de la poigne de son employeur et lança un regard à Abarai.

« C'est bon, ça va. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, c'est tout.

- Un peu ? Vu ton état, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu rentres seul.

- Ca va aller, je suis encore capable de savoir où je suis, je retrouverai mon chemin.

- J'habite dans la même direction, je vais le raccompagner. »

Les derniers mots l'avaient fait rougir encore plus. Schiffer allait le ramener chez lui. Maintenant le dilemme était tout autre. Il ne s'agissait plus de faire croire qu'il était toujours sobre, il venait de prouver qu'il avait lamentablement échoué, mais plutôt de savoir ce qu'il pourrait dire à son patron pendant le trajet.

Plus il avançait dans le froid mordant, plus il sentait l'alcool se répandre dans ses veines et la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps ne lui permettait plus de ressentir la température hivernale.

Ulquiorra avait poussé le vice jusqu'à monter avec lui dans son appartement pour l'aider à s'allonger. Il l'avait simplement aidé à se coucher tout habillé par-dessus les couvertures de son lit et était ressorti de la chambre.

.

Se croyant à nouveau seul, Ichigo avait ouvert les boutons de son jean et avait glissé sa main en dessous de son boxer pour prendre en main son sexe qui commençait à se dresser au souvenir de sa soirée.

Les images de son patron défilaient devant ses yeux. Ulquiorra qui buvait son cocktail, Ulquiorra qui mangeait ses fruits de mer, Ulquiorra qui le regardait, Ulquiorra qui n'avait pas bougé quand il avait glissé son pied vers le sien.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'imaginer en train de le toucher qu'il était déjà dur comme le roc. Et l'alcool aidant à l'exacerbation de sa situation, il se mit à pousser des gémissements suggestifs à chaque fois que ses doigts se resserraient autour de son membre.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu et ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde, c'était que l'ébène était toujours chez lui, à la recherche d'un verre d'eau et d'une aspirine qu'il aurait laissé sur sa table de chevet pour pallier à l'énorme gueule de bois qu'il ressentirait le lendemain matin.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous les deux dans la chambre d'Ichigo. L'un complètement ahuri devant le spectacle, un verre et un cachet déposés sur un petit plateau, l'autre la main faisant des allées et venues sur son sexe dressé.

Dès l'instant où leurs yeux se croisèrent, l'orangé retira sa main de son sous-vêtement et se redressa sur son lit. Et maintenant, que faire ? La situation était bien pire que le sauvetage en règle d'une chute à cause de l'excès de boisson.

Ah il avait bon dos l'excès de boisson, en même temps c'était une excuse plus ou moins valable à l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. De toute façon que pouvait-il arriver de grave ? Au pire, il se retrouverait avec un beau bleu sur le visage et au chômage.

Ichigo se releva doucement du lit et se dirigea d'un pas lent mais assuré vers l'ébène. Il marchait étonnamment droit pour quelqu'un ayant dépassé depuis longtemps la limite autorisée des grammes d'alcool par litre de sang.

Ulquiorra était figé sur place. Heureusement pour lui, il avait trouvé une petite commode à portée de bras pour y déposer le plateau avant qu'il ne s'écroule lamentablement sur le parquet.

Kurosaki s'approcha de son patron jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps sans pour autant le toucher et approcha son visage pour que ses lèvres soient tout près de son oreille. Dans cette position, il n'aurait pas à le regarder dans les yeux et il valait mieux pour lui avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« Vous me faites envie, Schiffer-san.

- Kurosaki… »

Il voulait lui demander de se taire, il voulait le repousser, mais il était tellement tendu qu'il n'arrivait presque pas à bouger. Il s'était adossé au mur et se sentait pris au piège de cet homme trop séduisant pour qu'on lui résiste.

Sans compter que la bouche de l'orangé s'était encore plus rapprochée de son oreille, effleurant le lobe à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, lui envoyant alternativement frissons et décharges électriques.

« J'ai envie de vous Schiffer-san. Je veux sentir vos mains sur moi. Je veux que vos doigts viennent me caresser. J'ai envie que vous enfonciez votre langue dans ma bouche pendant que vous pincez mes tétons. »

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus grave à chaque mot, la rendant extrêmement sensuelle. Ulquiorra ne pouvait absolument plus bouger, en dirigeant ses yeux vers le corps d'Ichigo, il l'avait vu se déshabiller lentement pendant son discours, jusqu'à se retrouver nu en face de lui.

« Je veux que votre langue glisse sur mon ventre jusqu'à venir jouer avec mon sexe. »

Un soupir rauque et prononcé avait accompagné les paroles du rouquin. L'ébène ne pouvait plus détourner le regard de ce corps appétissant, L'orangé accompagnait chacun de ses mots avec des gestes.

Tout comme il le luit avait décrit, il avait fait glisser sa main le long de ses abdominaux jusqu'à caresser son membre. Ce jeune homme était on ne peut plus excitant. Et cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui demandait de garder son sang froid se faisait de plus en plus lointaine.

« J'ai envie que vous me suciez, de vous voir l'enfoncer entièrement dans votre bouche. »

Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court et sa voix se cassait par moment sous l'afflux des sensations qu'il se procurait lui-même.

« J'ai envie de jouir dans votre bouche, de vous voir lécher les dernières gouttes en me regardant dans les yeux. »

Ulquiorra se mordait la lèvre de désir. Tous les mots qu'il entendait étaient plus excitants les uns que les autres. Il ne s'était rendu compte que l'orangé avait ouvert son pantalon que lorsqu'il sentit des doigts venir caresser furtivement sa verge déjà dressée.

« J'en rêve toutes les nuits Schiffer-san. Après m'avoir sucé, vous me retournez sur le lit, vous me mettez à quatre pattes et vous m'enfoncez deux doigts. »

Cette fois, ce fut un gémissement digne d'un film pornographique qui s'était échappé des lèvres de Kurosaki. Il joignait réellement le geste à la parole ! Tout en continuant à se masturber, il avait léché deux de ses doigts qu'il avait fait pénétrer dans son intimité.

L'ébène avait baissé les yeux pour constater que son pantalon et son caleçon étaient baissés jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il sentit la langue chaude et humide de son employé glisser le long de son cou avant de le voir s'accroupir pour prendre son membre en bouche.

Schiffer ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure pipe de sa vie. Et Ichigo continuait de se masturber et de faire jouer ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui pendant qu'il taquinait sa fente du bout de la langue.

Il sentait le corps de l'orangé se tendre et ses gémissements se répercuter contre sa verge à chaque fois qu'il touchait lui-même sa propre prostate. Cet homme venait d'avoir raison de lui.

Au diable ses belles paroles et son sermon de ne jamais avoir une aventure avec un de ses employés. Kurosaki était bien trop bandant et doué pour s'en tenir à cette règle totalement stupide.

Ce qu'Ichigo ne savait pas et qui faisait intérieurement sourire le patron, c'est que l'ébène était très endurant et qu'en s'engageant de la sorte avec lui, l'orangé venait de signer pour de longues heures de sexe.

Il laissa Ichigo continuer ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il provoque sa propre jouissance, éjaculant dans sa main dans un grand cri libérateur.

Et comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, Kurosaki se redressa et, rouge de honte, baissa le regard face aux yeux inquisiteurs d'Ulquiorra.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Schiffer-san. Je… Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Pour seule réponse, Ichigo obtint un sourire en coin, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue sur le visage de son employeur. Maintenant c'était lui qui était désemparé et qui reculait à chaque pas que l'ébène faisait dans sa direction.

Jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux ne viennent cogner contre son lit et qu'il se retrouve allongé, son patron le chevauchant.

« Tu voulais que je t'embrasse, Kurosaki ? »

Il ne savait que répondre. Il était totalement pris de cours et ses yeux cherchaient n'importe quoi qui n'appartenait pas à Ulquiorra pour ne pas se mettre à rougir de gêne. Peine perdue, puisque l'ébène s'était tellement rapproché de son visage qu'il lui bloquait totalement la vue sur le reste de la chambre.

Et avant qu'une pensée cohérente ne lui vienne à l'esprit, il sentit la langue de Schiffer lécher ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit alors la bouche pour la laisser s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Elle était inquisitrice, dominante, elle l'envoyait très loin de la terre ferme, dans un univers parallèle de désir.

Il se sentait déjà durcir à nouveau et haletait bruyamment quand le baiser prit fin. Ulquiorra se redressa pour ôter ses derniers vêtements et jeter un œil à ce corps qui semblait déjà à bout de forces alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore attaqué la partie sérieuse de leurs ébats.

« Tu voulais que je te caresse, que je te pince les tétons ? »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Son patron n'attendait pas de réponse, il répondait simplement à son attente. Chaque mot était ponctué de son geste. Il roulait ses deux mamelons entre ses doigts, se délectant des contractions de son abdomen à chaque fois qu'il y allait un peu trop fort.

« Tu voulais que je te suce ? »

Il fit glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur de la verge, mais jamais, au grand désarroi de Kurosaki, il ne mit le membre entier dans sa bouche. Il se contentait de le titiller du bout de la langue et de le caresser de la pulpe de ses doigts.

Bien que cela le frustrait incroyablement, Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser de grands soupirs de bienêtre, trop heureux de pouvoir réellement vivre son fantasme.

« Mais tu sais Ichigo, je peux faire bien mieux que te sucer. »

L'orangé se demandait bien de quoi voulait parler son employeur quand il sentit sa langue glisser sur sa verge avant de se poser un instant sur ses testicules pour enfin terminer sa course vers son anneau de chair.

Il s'accrocha aux draps comme si c'était le dernier rempart qui le maintenait en vie. La langue joueuse traçait les contours de son antre, faisant monter en lui une chaleur dévastatrice.

Il prenait son temps pour l'amener au comble de l'excitation. La langue passait de temps à autre sur son intimité sans jamais s'y enfoncer. Il le faisait languir, s'imprégnant de chacune de ses réactions, de chacun de ses petits cris suppliants.

Quand enfin il en eut assez de jouer, il souleva les cuisses d'Ichigo et plaça ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules pour le pénétrer d'une traite et caresser sa prostate du bout de son gland.

Schiffer imprégna immédiatement un rythme soutenu et régulier à ce pauvre orangé qui criait de façon explicite son désir grandissant. Son corps se soulevait compulsivement à chaque nouveau coup de rein.

Peut-être était-ce encore les effets de l'alcool, mais tout lui semblait être décuplé, jusqu'à ce moment où la jouissance l'avait pris de cours. Ulquiorra se retira pour nettoyer les effluves corporelles de Kurosaki qui souillaient ses abdominaux du bout de la langue.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'ébène, Ichigo put constater que celui-ci n'avait pas encore joui et que son sexe était toujours bien dressé et apparemment affamé de poursuivre leurs ébats.

« Tu voulais que je te retourne ? »

Cette fois, l'orangé avait trouvé le courage de répondre, il n'avait plus peur d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de son patron et de soutenir son regard bourré d'envie.

« Oui Schiffer-san. Retournez-moi. »

D'un geste brusque du bras, il obligea son employé à se retrouver à plat ventre avant de l'aider à relever son buste pour qu'il se mette à quatre pattes. Sans plus de mots ou de gestes inutiles, il s'empara de ses hanches pour le pénétrer à nouveau.

Ses allées et venues étaient encore plus rapides que précédemment. Il enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau de Kurosaki pour s'aider à entrer plus profondément et Ichigo sentait son corps aller et venir dans le même mouvement pour essayer de prolonger le contact entre le sexe de l'ébène et sa prostate.

S'il continuait à crier ainsi, il serait probablement aphone le lendemain matin, mais il s'en fichait plus que tout à cet instant précis. Tout ce qui importait réellement était que si l'ébène continuait à le traiter de la sorte, il ne tarderait pas à jouir une nouvelle fois.

Il sentait de petits baisers contre sa nuque, des coups de langue sur ses épaules et même parfois quelques morsures. Tout cela l'excitait encore plus et quand il entendit son patron prononcer son prénom d'une manière totalement aphrodisiaque, il sentit à nouveau tous les muscles de son corps se contracter pour un nouvel orgasme.

Ichigo retomba à plat ventre sur son matelas, essoufflé et pantelant, tremblant encore légèrement des effets de la jouissance. D'un œil distrait, il avisa l'heure qui s'affichait sur son réveil. Leur partie de jambes en l'air avait duré plus de deux heures. Il n'en revenait pas.

Le bras de son amant l'aida à se remettre sur son dos et alors qu'il pensait que l'ébène allait s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser et éventuellement passer la nuit avec lui, il fut soulevé et aidé à se remettre sur ses jambes.

« Maintenant c'est à mon tour de te dire ce que je veux te faire. »

Kurosaki ne comprenait pas. Du moins, il n'avait pas compris avant de regarder le corps de son patron et de constater que son sexe était toujours en érection.

« Mais, Schiffer-san ?

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas encore joui, moi. »

Oh mon dieu. Un incroyable mal de fesses le vrillait déjà de part en part et il n'avait pas encore terminé ? Est-ce que son patron était un surhomme ? Il se posait sérieusement la question.

Ulquiorra l'aida à se déplacer dans la chambre et le positionna debout, en face de son armoire. Si ses joues n'avaient pas déjà été rouges à cause des efforts qu'il avait fournis, elles auraient pris une belle teinte cramoisie.

L'une des portes du grand meuble était ornée d'un miroir et c'était justement face à cette porte que l'ébène l'avait placé.

Son employeur s'était placé derrière lui et lui caressait le visage du bout des doigts.

« Je veux que tu te regardes Ichigo. Admire ton visage pendant que tu prends ton pied. »

Ses doigts glissèrent sur son torse et se dirigeaient lentement mais sûrement vers son sexe que l'ébène se fit un plaisir de réveiller une nouvelle fois. Quand les caresses se firent plus insistantes, l'orangé ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir le plaisir mais la voix d'Ulquiorra se fit entendre près de son oreille.

« Non Ichigo, j'ai dit que je voulais que tu te regardes en train de prendre du plaisir. »

Son autre main se posa sur ses fesses pour les masser au même rythme que celle qui s'occupait de sa verge. Jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt se fraye un passage dans son antre pour recommencer à stimuler sa prostate.

Encore une fois, Ichigo sentait son plaisir monter en flèche. Comment, alors qu'il avait déjà joui trois fois, pouvait-il encore réagir aussi facilement ? Schiffer était vraiment l'homme le plus doué au lit qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas idée à quel point tu peux être excitant, Ichigo. Penche-toi en avant. »

Kurosaki n'eût d'autre choix que d'obéir, il avança le haut de son corps et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la glace pour s'assurer un appui stable. Ulquiorra lui écarta légèrement les jambes et dirigea son sexe vers son anneau de chair.

Immédiatement, les bouffées de chaleur l'avaient repris et ses cris se faisaient une nouvelle fois entendre dans toute la pièce. L'ébène était plus doux cette fois, il faisait de larges mouvements afin de faire ressentir à l'orangé chacune de ses allées et venues.

« Regarde-toi Ichigo. Regarde comme tu es beau dans cet état de transe. »

Ichigo ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de son reflet. Gêné au départ de devoir croiser ses propres yeux dans le miroir, il ne pouvait maintenant plus regarder autre chose. Il se voyait les joues rouges, transpirant, les pupilles dilatées et son corps entier suintant la luxure.

Petit à petit, Schiffer accéléra crescendo ses mouvements jusqu'à le pilonner sauvagement et s'emparer du sexe du rouquin pour lui faire subir le même traitement.

Le fantasme allait se terminer, le rideau allait tomber, alors il fallait que cela finisse en apothéose. Leurs deux noms résonnèrent dans la chambre au moment où ils se libérèrent puis le silence se fit, entrecoupé seulement de leurs respirations lourdes et saccadées.

.

Ulquiorra l'avait aidé à regagner le lit où il l'avait à nouveau allongé, comme lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre trois heures plus tôt. Mais cette fois, son patron s'était allongé près de lui et semblait vouloir profiter de quelques heures de sommeil en sa compagnie.

Ichigo tourna son visage vers celui de son patron et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit Schiffer-san.

- Je crois que maintenant tu peux m'appeler Ulquiorra. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Oh bordel de merde ! Ca c'était de l'inspiration ! Enfin, je pense… Pour une fois, je suis assez fière de moi pour le lemon, alors j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Note 2 : J'ai choisi Ulqui pour cet OS, mais je me garde l'autre proposition que Xiara m'a faite sous le coude. Peut-être qu'elle servira aussi prochainement. ^^**

**Note 3 : Comme d'hab, prochaine parution, le chapitre 27 de Carpe Diem Baby, et en attendant, à plus !**


End file.
